callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Russia
Why is Spetsnaz re-directed here? It would seem to me that it would deserve it's own article, or at least in the context of Call of Duty 4 be re-routed to Ultranationalists.--Sgt Kelly 16:10, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Why to ultranationilst? We have articles for S.A.S and the US Marine Corp why not an article on Spetsnaz. [[User:BonesBrigade|'Precence']] 18:29, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Overhaul Same deal as the USA article-- 23:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it seems it has been copied from wikipedia completely. Joem25 16:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :That was what we agreed on doing for all country pages. 19:22, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :But people who come here want to know about Russia in Call of duty, not about Vikings. This is Call of Duty wikia, not wikipedia. It is unfortunate that such a great American game as COD MW 2 has to be so biased against the russians. After all, it's the Americans that started accusations and wrongs at the start of the cold war. They flew a spy plane over russia after saying that they wouldn't. They spread horrible propaganda about communism, when the real bad thing was stalin's ruthless dictatorial rule. And anyways, stalin is the only man to have brought a country from agricultural to industrialized in FIFTEEN YEARS. it took britain, usa, everyone else, hundreds for that. And the saddest part is, when i talk to people about communism, most of them liken it to terrorism or fascism, that's just not right. And when i ask them what it is, NEVER do they answer that communism is a form of government where everyone works to their maximum potential, and takes by necessity. Sorry, i know this isn't a forum but seriously, when are Americans going to stop war in the middle east for oil, stop bad relations with russia, and just PLAY NICE? Stop pouring dirt on everyone, America. You say we stereotype, by stereotyping all Americans as commie-hating war lovers. Seriously, keep your angry rage opinions to yourself. This is a talk page for the modern Russian federation.Pat5556 03:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) COD:MW2 wasn't biased against Russians, just the Ultranationalists. America did spread propaganda about Communism. Some people do think that Communism is about Terrorism and Fascism, but Communists think the same way about Capitalism, and both of them have nothing to do with Terror or Fascists. America was just trying to stop the spread of Communism. For the Middle East... We are there to stop the Terrorists and Dictatorship, not the need to gain more oil, but many people who dislike the US may disagree. Just trying to make a point. Move to a different name I was wondering if we could move the info that is not from the modern warfare series to a Soviet Union page? Because Russia is not the same nation as the Soviet Union. Russia was for a while a republic under the U.S.S.R. For all we know, the primary characters in the games could be Ukrainian or Belorusian. YuriKaslov 00:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Please? YuriKaslov 01:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, the Russian Federation and the Soviet Union are to completly diffrenet entities that were located on the same land. we should split the page into two 02:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to state this again; the U.S.S.R. and Russia are two different nations. I'm borderline offended by this. My grandfather fought as a foot soldier in the Red Army, but he was Ukrainian, not Russian. 19:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, in a half-hour, if there's no admin input here, I'm splitting it on my own. 19:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's all yours. Imrlybord7 19:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ultranationalist Russia When the Ultanationalist took control of russia they would have taken down the capitalism in russia and therefore taring down The Russian Federation and possably restarting the soviet union and/or a knew communist style Russia which is different faction than just Russia, now I know we have a page dealing the loyalists and the Ultranationalist but, I don't think there country should have the same page. we should least seperate the Ultranationalist russias info and the Russian Federartions info into two different pages. Scoutrooper1 22:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Rename I think we should refer to the Russian Federation by its full name. Call of Duty 4 I edited the Call of Duty 4 section, better outlining Russian involvement in events occurring during that game. It was revised back to how it was originally, any particular reason for that? :Was fine prior. 14:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :But was my edit bad? Just so I can improve in the future. NaRusskom (talk) 14:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Here, this is why I edited it. Zakhaev is mentioned, but it's never mentioned what he has to do with Russia. The six-day war is mentioned, it's not even stated that Russia is involved, let alone why! It doesn't have much to do with Russia as it does Zakhaev, who is not tied in with Russia at all in the article. The Ultranationalists are mentioned, then Zakhaev is mentioned, the two are not tied together. If my concern is void for whatever reason please let me know. NaRusskom (talk) 17:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Any answers? NaRusskom (talk) 14:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :If I don't have any input by this afternoon I'm going to rewrite it again, alright? Simply because I feel it needs clarification. NaRusskom (talk) 14:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC)